


Help Me Forget

by CaliberRose



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Clayton Danvers (Mentioned), Cuddling, F/M, Sexual Encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Clay is dead. Elena wants Jeremy to help her forget.





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Clay's dead in this one too because I can't picture Elena sleeping with anyone else while he's alive. Hope it's not too bad!

Elena panted in her sleep, she was having a nightmare. Clay was lying dead in a puddle of his own blood at her feet. His face facing up, his eyes on her.

“You could have saved me,” he whispered.

“I tried, I’m so sorry.” She was crying.

“Not hard enough!” Clay was in front of her then, gripping her throat tightly.

Elena cried out, bolting awake. She wiped the tears from her eyes; it had been nearly three weeks since Clay had been killed by the mutts and every night she dreamed of him dead and blaming her. Elena pressed a hand to her chest, her heart racing. There was a soft knock at her door and she looked at it. She had been alone in the house for over a week now, so the knock startled her. 

“Elena?” Jeremy’s voice came through the door. She sat up slowly. “Can I come in?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she said. Jeremy opened the door and stepped inside. He shut the door behind himself before turning back to face her.

“Are you alright?” He wondered.

“I’m fine.” Elena nodded to herself. 

“I heard you cry out.” Jeremy moved towards her and perched on the side of her bed.

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “Really.”

“Elena-“ he started, but she cut him off.

“I’m fine, Jeremy. It was just a nightmare,” she told him. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

“It was about Clayton, wasn’t it?” Jeremy met her eyes. Elena swallowed and nodded slowly. 

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” she whispered, her voice breaking. Elena closed her eyes as she felt tears well up and spill over. Jeremy moved closer and embraced her. She placed her head against his chest and inhaled. He smelled like Clayton, or maybe Clay had smelled like him. She let out a soft sob, shaking against him. Jeremy stroked her back, soothingly. 

“It’s okay, everything will be okay,” he whispered to her. Elena nodded into his chest even though she didn’t believe that things would get better. Even after everything Clay had put her through, she couldn’t bring herself to care any less about losing him. Elena leaned back and blinked, looking up at her alpha. Jeremy gave her a small smile and opened his mouth to say something. Whatever it was, it was muffled by her mouth on his. Jeremy pulled back after being frozen for a moment. “Elena, I don’t think that’s-“ again she cut him off.

“Jeremy, please. I need to feel something other than what I’m feeling now, I can’t bare feeling this much pain,” Elena pleaded. He searched her face for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her softly. Jeremy reached up and cradled her face, gently moving his lips against hers. Elena sighed against his mouth and pressed against him, deepening the kiss. They broke apart to catch their breath.

“Are you sure about this, Elena?” Jeremy asked as he searched her face again. Elena bit her lip and nodded.

“We both need something to help us forget just for a bit,” she said. “But you’re my alpha and I would never do anything to upset you, so if you-“ this time he cut her off.

“I am your alpha, that’s why I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of you.” Jeremy stroked her cheek.

“I want this.” Elena slid a hand down his chest and over his crotch. “I need this, I need you, Jeremy.” Jeremy licked his bottom lip and looked down at her hand.

“There’s no going back from this,” he said, finally.

“I don’t want to go back, I want to go forward.” Elena kissed him and squeezed his member for good measure. Jeremy cupped her face again and leaned forward, pressing her down against her bed. Elena pulled him close, spreading her legs so he could rest his body between them. Jeremy was being too gentle, like he was unsure. “I’m not made of glass, Jeremy,” Elena said, pulling back, looking up at him. “I want you to help me forget.” 

“Okay,” he breathed out, nodding. Jeremy moved his lips to her neck that she bared for him willingly. Elena bit her lip, moving her hips against his as he kissed her skin. It felt good to be under someone, she felt safe for the first time in weeks. Elena tugged his shirt off over his head and ran her hands over his chest, admiringly. Jeremy just stared down at her. She kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Jeremy sucked on her tongue and pressed himself against her just right. She let out a breathy moan and returned the same pressure against his member. Elena slid her hands down his chest and loosened his sweat pants, pushing them down over his hips. Jeremy bit her lip and sucked on it as she gripped his cock.

“I want to feel you,” Elena panted out. “Inside,” she added. Jeremy nodded and slid a hand up under her nightie before tugging down her panties. He lined himself up.

“Are you sure?” He asked, holding her gaze. Elena raised her hips, pushing him inside of her as an answer to his question. Jeremy let out a low groan and pressed his mouth to hers. Elena molded their lips together and moved her hips against his. Jeremy moved in and out of her slowly, hands on her waist.

“Not glass,” she reminded him. His thrusts became deeper and she pressed closer to him, moaning. Jeremy moved his mouth to her breasts and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Elena gasped softly and pressed even closer. She slid her hands into his hair and tugged. “Fuck,” she murmured. 

“Mhmm,” Jeremy mumbled, quickening his pace. Moments later they both shook with release, calling out each other’s names. Jeremy dipped his head, breathing hard against Elena’s neck. Elena kissed the side of his head and panted softly. Jeremy rolled off her and went to get up, but she pulled him back down. Elena cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest and closing his eyes. Jeremy stroked her back, coaxing her into a much needed deep sleep.


End file.
